XOXO
by Cityofffayz
Summary: Gossip girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite. Rumour has it that over the summer Caine Soren and Diana Ladris finally got together. Word is that Astrid Ellison has finally got her act together. Drake Merwin managed to escape prison again. And there's a new kid this year, but who cares about him.


_Good Morning upper east siders, Gossip Girl here. It's finally come, the start of a new term. Across New York students old and new are getting ready to learn...theoretically. Are you ready for another year of parties, and affairs and rumours?_

 _You know I am._

Sam Temple looked up at Coates Academy, comparing the picture on his phone to the building itself. Google maps must be years out of date, as they were nothing alike. Another floor had been added, with more architectural flourishes than the last. The gilded gates had been replaced with marble stairs, the motto engraved to the front of school had been removed.

But there was still hundreds of students milling around the entrance in groups and pairs, each more intimidating than the last.

A sullen faced black girl with cornrows was leaning against one of the tall white pillars, alone. A boy in a jaunty fedora sat nearby, surrounded by a small crowd as he animatedly told a story.

Sat typing furiously on a sleek laptop was a lanky blonde boy, paying no attention to the world around him.

A dark haired Latina girl sat on one of the benches, surrounded by a dozen girls dressed near identically to her.

Behind Sam, a limo had just pulled up. The door opened to reveal a sandy haired boy in lazy uniform, and a tall, dark haired boy with a red and yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

No one around him looked lost, they all seem to know each other. No one paid any attention to the new kid.

Sam navigated his way through the crowd, cursing as he was shouldered out of the way by the tall boy as he made his way to the girl on the bench. The blonde followed quickly, taking enough time to scowl at Sam before catching up.

Here he was. His first day in hell on earth.

"It'll be a great educational opportunity!" Was the words his mother drilled into him for weeks on end. Coates Academy was renowned for its superior teaching; majority of its students went Ivy League. Nothing to do with the fact that they were rich and could bribe their way into any college they wanted.

His mother had been given the job of Nurse at Coates, and that job came up a free spot for her only son. So now Sam was forced to take the journey from Brooklyn every morning to a school where he won't fit in, with a curriculum probably far above his level.

Great.

"You must be the new kid" the girl with the cornrows detached herself from the pillar and made her way over to him.

Sam instinctively took a few steps back; she was at least a couple of inches taller than him.

"Relax, I'm a prefect. I'm supposed to show you where to go. I'm Dekka" Dekka began walking through the doors and despite her giving no sign to, he followed.

This school was nothing like his old one. It was something out of a book. Marble floors, expensive furnishing, _chandeliers._

It was over the top, it was a ridiculously extravagant show of wealth. This was the upper class.

"You're in my homeroom, so I'll just give you your timetable there" Dekka didn't bother describing their surroundings, she wasn't the best tour guide.

The pair of them stuck out like a sore thumb.

The classroom was empty, save the teacher. A simple faced middle aged woman was sat at the computer, not glancing up when they walked in.

Dekka sat a desk near the window, with Sam hovering nearby.

Did she want him to sit next to her? She didn't exactly invite him to sit down, maybe she was waiting for her friends.

Thankfully she quickly cleared up his dilemma.

"Just sit down will you, or you'll be left to stand all year"

Sam sat down gratefully, pulling out his painfully outdated phone.

 _Mom: good luck on your first day!_

Sam glanced around at the empty room, to the silent girl next to him and the tired teacher.

Yeah should be just peachy.


End file.
